


My PAC

by Kennaye



Category: Politics - Fandom
Genre: Parody, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennaye/pseuds/Kennaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The newest hit single by MC Romnaynay</p>
            </blockquote>





	My PAC

[Wolf Blitzer]

What you gon' do with all that crap?

All that crap inside your PAC?

I'ma get, get, get, get, you dumb,

Get you love dumb off my PAC.

My PAC, my PAC, my PAC, my PAC, my PAC,

My PAC, my PAC, my PAC, my lovely little crap (Check it out)

 

[Mitt Romney]

I drive these Democrats crazy,

I do it on the daily,

They all say that I’m fiesty,

Just cuz’ I spend taxpayer money on ices.

Dolce & Gabbana,

Fendi and that Donna

Karan, they be sharin'

All my money got me wearin' fly

‘Bama I ain't askin,

They say they love my policies,

Seven Jeans, True Religion's (Christianity),

I say no, but they keep givin'

So I keep on takin'

And no I ain't taken

We can keep on tradin’'

I keep on demonstrating.

 

My money (money), my money, my money, my money (money)

You love my PAC (money),

My crap, my crap, my crap (PAC),

My moneys they got you,

 

[Sarah Palin Pipes Up]

He's got me spending.

(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending more money on me.

He's got me spendin'.

(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me

 

[Wolf Blitzer bumps back in]

What you gon' do with all that crap?

All that crap inside your PAC?

I'ma get, get, get, get, you dumb,

Get you love dumb off my PAC.

What you gon' do with all that first class?

All that class inside them genes?

I'm a make, make, make, make you white

Make you white, make you white.

Cos of my PAC (ha), my PAC, my PAC, my PAC (what).

My PAC, my PAC, my PAC (ha), my lovely little PAC (Check it out)

 

(Ron Paul jumps in)

I met a Democratl down at the disco.

He said hey..uh...hey...uh...hey yea..uh...let's go.

I could be your funder, you can be my under

Let's spend time not money.

I mix your policies wit my propoganda,

Policies just outta white dreams,

Mix your policies and dream just riiiiiiight.

 

(Mitt comes back in)

They say I'm really sexy,

The housewives they wanna sex me.

But honey I ain’t doin nothin for free,

She said I got her pregnant,

I say baby you gotta keep it,

Tryin' a getl my PAC, PAC.

Lookin' at my crap, crap.

You can look but don’t you spend it,

School funding gotta end it,

If you touch it I'ma start some trials,

You don't want no trial,

My lawyers they speed dial

No, no trial, no, no, no, no trial

So don't pull on my wallet baby,

You ain't my lady, baby,

Unless we married, I’m Mormon baby,

And fund my PAC.

 

My PAC, my PAC, my PAC, my PAC,

My PAC, my PAC, my PAC, my PAC, my PAC, my PAC.

My lovely Republican crap (PAC)

My lovely Republican crap (PAC)

My lovely Republican crap (PAC)

In the House and in the Senate (PAC)

My fundin' got you,

 

(Newt Gringrinch slithers out)

He got me fundin'.

(Oh) Spendin' all your money on homophobia and spending time on oppression.

He's got me fundin'.

(Oh) Spendin' all your money on regression, up on DC, on DC.

 

[Wolf Blitzer back in action]

What you gon' do with all that crap?

All that crap inside your PAC?

I'ma get, get, get, get, you dumb,

Get you love dumb off my PAC.

What you gon' do with all that first class?

All that class inside them genes?

I'm a make, make, make, make you white

Make you white, make you white.

What you gon' do with all that crap?

All that crap inside your PAC?

I'ma get, get, get, get, you dumb,

Get you love dumb off my PAC.

What you gon' do wit all that religion?

All that religion inside that brain?

I'ma make, make, make, make taxes drain

Make taxes drain, drain, make taxes drain.

 

(A-ha, a-ha, a-ha, a-ha) [x4]

 

(Rick Perry leaps out of nearby closet)

He's got me spendin'.

(Oh) Spendin' all your money on church and spendin' time on hate speech

He's got me spendin'.

(Oh) Spendin' all your money on church, up on Capital Hill, on hate speech.

 

[Obama comes in, slow clapping and heavily sarcastic]

So real [x17]

  
  



End file.
